Hybrid's Symphony
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: Fianceshipping! Legends tell of a family of knights charged with eliminating the demons of Hell. Jaden Yuki, the last male descendant, must endure school and protect his friends and family while dealing with the devil within.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Everyone I'm just making a new fanfic that came to me from out of, pretty much, nowhere. I hope you enjoy and know that I don't own anything.

"Speech"

_"Thought or flashback"_

(Domino City)

It was a beautiful day outside and the people were going about their daily business like they normally do.

Until...

"S'cuse me! Sorry! Comin' through! Pardon me!" A boy shouted as he ran through a street full of people. He was wearing a black trenchcoat with a red interior. It's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his left hand had two rings on his pointer and ring finger. One had a blue rose etched onto it and the other had a symbol of a sword. He wore a red vest under the trenchcoat with a unique zipper and a hood sticking out of the trenchcoat and he wore black partial leather pants with black boots. Around his neck was a pair of black ear-covering headsets. His right forearm was covered by a blue and white cast and his hand had a red glove with black fingers while a black duel disc with red trimming was nestled on his left forearm. His facial features included dark brown hair with an orange tint and piercing, yet laid back brown eyes. His physique was lean and muscular at the same time.

When he cleared through the crowd, he sprinted toward a large red, yellow, and blue flagged building. The flags were white with a red colored "D" and a blue "A" and in between them was a small yellow star.

"Alright! I got my deck! I got my gear! And I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start. Oh well, at least, since i'm not a student, yet, they can't throw me in detention hall for being late. Haha!" He chuckled and took a sharp turn through an alley. He stopped, immediately at the sight in front of him. There were over a dozen creatures in front of him. Each was made of a cloth sack full of some kind of gas. They each had a large executioner's blade attached to their right arms.

_"Scarecrows. I don't have time for this."_ He thought distainfully. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box. He flipped the lid and it ejected a Marlboro cigarette in between his lips. He pulled out a match and struck it on the wall to light it and ignite the tip of his cig. He breathed in the smoke and immediately jumped into the fray.

(Duel Academy Entrance Examination Building)

"All applicants that have completed their duels victoriously, please report to the Blazer booth to recieve your ranks. Repeat; All applicants that have completed their duels victoriously, please report to the Blazer booth to recieve your ranks. Those that have failed their application duels, better luck next year." A bored voice droned on the intercom.

_"And good luck in Duel Monsters community college."_ A blonde haired man wearing a fashionable blue blazer and lipstick thought as he glared at the duelists on the floor below him. His name was Dr. Vellian Crowler, Head of the Obelisk Blue dorm of Duel Academy.

"Aaah!" A short boy with spiky sky-blue hair and glasses screamed as he was struck by an attack that knocked his life points down to 1000. _"Aw man! I can't concentrate with all of these people staring at me, judging me. What I wouldn't give to already be a student."_

(In the Alley)

The young man stomped on a scarecrow's head and sucker-punched one that tried to swipe him from his right side. He grabbed the hilt of the blade on the Scarecrow under him and yanked it out of it's socket. He slashed and dodged the attacking blades while making his way to the other end of the alley. Once he made it, the final scarecrow exploded in a cloud of black smoke. He threw the borrowed blade into a dumpster and sprinted towards the building, his burned out cigarette was spat into a dumpster before he was too far away from the alley.

"Bastard demons made me late!" He exclaimed. He failed to stop himself before he accidentally collided with someone. With a grunt, he fell on his rear and his cards scattered on the ground. "Oh no, my cards! My most sincere apologies, but i'm really late!" He apologized and began gathering up his cards.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" The man he bumped into asked.

"Yes, I'm on my way to try out at the academy." He explained and stood, only to freeze and gawk at the man in front of him. The man was about his height with spiky, multicolored hair and piercing purple eyes. The man held a card out to him.

"Why don't you take this? Something tells me that it belongs to you." He placed the card in his hand.

"Wow! For real? Uh, thank you! I'll make you proud." He said with a bow.

Yugi Moto, the reigning King of Games gave him a thumbs up before he continued walking.

The boy sighed and looked at the card given to him. It was Winged Kuriboh.

"Oooo!" A squeak echoed in his mind.

"Hmm? Who said that?" He said and looked around. He then shook his head and took off running again, realizing that he was late. "Gotta hurry! I can't be the next 'King of Games' if i'm late to the games." He chuckled before he leapt up a wall and jumped along the rooftops to the building.

(Duel Academy Entrance Examination Building)

"Well then, Applicant. Multiple choice, You've got two monsters staring you down, Do you A: Throw in the towel B: Cry and beg for mercy? Or C: Run home to mama?" The duel proctor exclaimed to an applicant with grayish-white clothing and raven hair. His name was Bastion Misawa, the smartest applicant of the year.

"I choose D: None of the above!" He retorted and flipped his facedown card over to reveal Ring of Destruction. It equipped itself to his Vorse Raider and detonated, taking 1900 life points out of their meters. The proctor's hit zero while he still had 2300 life points left.

"Congratulations, Applicant! Welcome to Duel Academy!" The proctor praised.

"Thank you, Oh wise Proctor." Bastion bowed politely to him.

(Up in the stands)

"That's Bastion Misawa, He's scored the highest of this year's applicants." A boy with blue hair and glasses nasally stated.

"He's a brainiac, Don't ya think, Chazz?" A boy with brown spiky hair asked the boy above him.

The boy behind him had long, spikey black hair with pale skin and his posture emanated arrogance and belittlement to those he deemed unworthy.

"I think that he's gonna learn things the hard way, that Chazz Princeton way." He smirked.

"Mama, where unca?" A baby girl, no older than one, wrapped in a red blanket, with brown hair and eyes asked her mother. The woman had a darker shade of brown hair than her daughter's and it was held back in a ponytail. Her eyes were chocolate brown, the same as her daughter's. She was very attractive with a pretty face and an hourglass frame and her white sundress accentuated her curves, you wouldn't think she was actually in her early thirties. Her name was Kyrie Yuki and her daughter's was Kaitlyn Yuki.

Many guys contemplated hitting on her but the sight of the child was a quick turn-off.

"I don't know, Katie. Uncle Jaden might've gotten held up by monsters on his way here. He'll beat them up and probably be just a bit late." She said with a wink.

Kaitlyn giggled. She, then, looked up at the two people who were watching the duels.

One was a young man with dark blue hair and teal blue eyes had a stern glare on the applicants below. He was Zane Truesdale, the top duelist at Duel Academy. He wore a white blazer with blue trimming and blue jeans with tennis shoes.

A girl with sandy blonde hair and gray-colored eyes stood next to Zane. She wore a white sleeveless top that was tight and didn't leave her figure to the imagination, a small skirt that showed off her legs and blue high-heeled boots. Her name was Alexis Rhodes, top female duelist of Duel Academy. She glanced at the woman and her little girl. _"What a little cutie!"_ She mused and smiled at the girl, who smiled back and waved at her before burying her face in her mom's arm.

(Outside)

"Alright, Ladies! That's it! Mark all the "no shows" no shows." The judge ordered the two girls manning the sign-in desk.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled. They all were startled by the yell and turned to the railing where a hand with two rings pulled up a boy. "You can... count Jaden Yuki as "Present", thank you! So long as I don't lose my grip. Can I get some help, here? I only got one good arm!" He exclaimed and began slipping. The three rushed over and helped him get on the balcony.

(Inside, a bit later)

"Holy Shit! I didn't think I would make it." Jaden sighed. He looked down at the duel arenas and saw Bastion's final move against his proctor. He glanced to his right and saw a short kid with blue hair looking admirably at the genius.

"Sweet duel, huh?" Jaden said to him. The boy looked at him.

"Yeah, he's Bastion Misawa. He scored the highest on the practical exam out of all us applicants." He stated.

"Really? I barely passed mine." Jaden muttered.

"Same here! My name's Syrus, by the way. I also just barely won my application duel." Syrus introduced.

"I'm Jaden, I've just gotta take mine and then I'm set."

"Wait! You haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked. Jaden shook his head no and lit himself another cig by striking the match on the rail. "Then you might have a problem, that was supposed to be the last duel." Jaden began coughing when he heard that.

"Quite an excellent crop this year." A judge commented.

"I suppose." Crowler droned

"Excuse me? There's an applicant that hasn't dueled yet, Mr. Crowler." The proctor from the outside stall informed.

"What did you call me?" Crowler growled out.

"I'm sorry, is it Miss or Mrs.?" He questioned.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A Phd IN DUELING AND HAVE EARNED THE TITLE OF DOCTOR!" He shouted to the startled proctor. "As for the applicant, tell him to come back next year." He sneered.

"Oh come on, Doctor. We've got enough time for one more. He was just a little bit late." One juge argued.

"Rules are rules! And I have no time for slackers who have no sense of punctuality." Crowler shouted. A different judge came up to him with a cell phone in his hand with the other held over the speaker.

"Dr. Crowler, There's a call for you. He says it's urgent."

Crowler took the phone harshly and held it to his ear. "Who is this? It'd better be important for you to interrupt me like you-"

"It's Sheppard." The voice on the other end droned.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler began.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was running smoothly. Not like last year when you cut out a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you Mr. or Ms.? Whatever! Just make sure that everyone gets a fair shot." He ordered before hanging up.

"Pompous windbag." _"Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless losers at this school? But, still, he's the boss."_ Crowler stood up and walked down the steps, ignoring his colleagues questions.

Bastion sat down and sighed in relief that the ordeal was over.

"Tight duel, Bastion." Jaden complimented, his marlboro dangling on the left side of his mouth.

Bastion scrunched his nose due to the cigarette smell but managed a grateful nod.

"If I had to guess, I'd have to say that you're the second best duelist here." Jaden smirked.

_"Would Jaden Yuki please report to Duel field three. Repeat: Jaden Yuki to Duel field three."_ The intercom system droned.

"That's my cue." Jaden exclaimed and crouched down.

"Wait, if i'm the second best, who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden smirked and pointed his thumb at himself. "Yours truly." He said before spitting his cigarette into a trashcan and jumping onto the duel field where the intercom told him to go.

"Wow, He's so sure of himself! Do you really think he's that good?" Syrus whispered to Bastion.

"Let's hope he is. Look who he's facing. And, though it may not be relevant to his dueling skills, how the hell did he jump all the way down there?" Bastion pointed down to Crowler, who stood opposite of Jaden with his duel vest donned.

"Well then, son. What's your name?" Crowler said forced-politely.

"Name's Jaden Yuki. I believe it's safe to assume that you're my opponent." He said.

"You assume correct. I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy." He introduced with a dramatic flair.

"Wow! A department chair? From the way you dressed, I just figured that you were a weirdass academy mascot; like a majorette or a cheerleader." He chuckled while Crowler sweatdropped and growled.

_"Oh no. Please don't piss anyone off this early, Little brother."_ Kyrie mentally begged and palmed her face while Kaitlyn giggled when everyone laughed.

"You know, now that he mentions it..." Blue hair and glasses began.

"This kid's got some lip, huh Chazz?" Spiky hair asked Chazz.

"Hmm.." Chazz murmured.

"Duel vest ON." Crowler exclaimed and pressed a button to activate his duel vest.

Jaden pressed a button on his own disc using his nose to shut it on.

"Will you even be able to draw cards with that broken arm?" Crowler asked.

Jaden smirked and rolled his coat away from his right side with his shoulder. "Two things: One, the arm's not broken. And two:...hah!" He shouted and, with his left foot, kicked his deck holster. The cards flew out in a straight line while he threw a cigarette in the air along with them. He took a match out of his pocket and struck it on the sole of his boot. He caught the cig in his mouth and lit it. He puffed the smoke out as the cards perfectly flew into the deck slot of his duel disc. With a flick of his arm, five cards flew out and into his hand. "...Never underestimate me. Time to get your game on!" He exclaimed.

"V-v-very well!" Crowler stammered and pulled out five cards.

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

_(Jaden: 4000 Crowler: 4000)_

"I'll go first!" Jaden exclaimed. He flicked his arm and a single card flew out and he caught it. He smirked and tossed a single card above. He held out his duel disc and the card landed horizontally in the monster card zone. "I summon the Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode." He declared. The space in front of him glowed and from it emerged a man with angel's wings, a green furred body, and a bird's talon on his right forearm. Avian kneeled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

_(Elemental Hero Avian-ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)_

"Now I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn." Jaden threw another card and it landed in the spell/trap zone.

"Interesting. Elemental Heroes aren't used by many duelists these days." Crowler stated while rubbing his chin.

Jaden smiled bashfully. "My niece likes them and I got no problem with using them."

"Niece?" Crowler raised a brow. Jaden merely pointed to the stands and Crowler followed his finger to a woman holding a baby. "A cute little thing but anyway, it's my turn." Crowler drew a card and planned a strategy. _"After all, since I'm using my own personal deck, there's no way for this little dropout to get in this school. I'll have him sent home in no time."_ He snidely thought. He placed two cards in the spell/trap zone. "I place two cards facedown and now I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm, this spell card destroys every other spell and trap card on the field." He explained as a huge gust of wind blew away Jaden's facedown Draining Shield and his own two Statue of the Wicked trap cards.

"Whoopsie! Did you forget that you had two facedowns on the field, yourself?" Jaden boasted. Crowler merely chuckled.

"Now now, You mustn't speak out of turn, Young Scholar." Crowler chided. The area around them turned dark and foggy. Two golden serpentine-like creatures with four red eyes appeared.

_"The hell are these fugly things?"_ Jaden wondered.

"Um, does someone wanna fill me in here?" Syrus said.

"The two trap cards Crowler had on the field were both Statue of the Wicked. It's a trap card that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy storm." Bastion explained.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks. I guess Crowler's using his own." The blue-haired flunky deduced.

"Then this is over, no applicant can defeat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler. Don't you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Dr. Crowler wipe the floor with that little slacker. I just wish that he'd treated all the other second rate duelists that way." Chazz arrogantly stated.

_"Arrogant little brat. I hope Jaden takes all that pride and shoves it down his throat."_ Kyrie thought with a smirk.

"Go Unca!" Kaitlyn squealed.

(With Zane and Alexis)

"What an elitist snob! Bullying some amateur with his very best cards." Alexis sneered at her teacher's attitude.

"You're too soft, Alexis. I only hope that he's able to bring out that legendary rare monster that he's had stashed away in his deck." Zane stated coldly.

Jaden smiled when he heard Kaitlyn cheer for him but he was pulled out of his moment by Crowler's next words.

"Now I play the spell card, Confiscation! This card allows me to pay 1000 life points to take a peek at your hand and send one card to the graveyard." He exclaimed and holographic images appeared before him. "Ah yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rookie. Now which one shall I banish? Monster Reborn to the graveyard." He exclaimed and Jaden discarded it.

_(Jaden LP:4000 Crowler LP: 3000)_

"And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Fiend tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" He shouted and a colossal machine made of gears and metal plates appeared behind him.

(Ancient Gear Golem-ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)

"That is one big sumbitch!" Jaden muttered. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the last puff of smoke before tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

"There it is, the legendary rare monster!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I guess we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary." Zane stated.

"Now now, I hope you're not too scared of my Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said with false concern.

Jaden chuckled. "Nah, I've always wanted to take one on." He enthusiastically said.

The entire audience gasped at his enthusiastic attitude.

"Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" Syrus exclaimed.

"He's staring down that legendary rare like he doesn't have a care in the world. I guess youth and inexperience have their benefits after all, huh Alexis?" Zane asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Zane. At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"Not gonna be much left when this is over." He stated.

"Now, Ancient Gear Golem attack Elemental Hero Avian with Mechanized melee." Crowler shouted. The golem's single red eye glowed and it pulled it's right arm back. With tremendous force, it punched Jaden's hero and he shattered into little pieces.

"Aw man. Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance. It's defense points were way too low." Syrus exclaimed.

"And it's about to get a lot worse. When Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference between Gear golem's attack points and the defending monster's defense points get dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion informed.

"That would mean that...Jaden's life points are about to take a hit." Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden held his arms up to protect himself from the transparent fist heading his way.

"Well, so much for him." He muttered.

_(Jaden LP:2000 Crowler LP: 3000)_

"My turn." He exclaimed and flipped his arm to draw his card.

"Ooooo!" A squeak came from the airbourne card.

"Hmm?" Jaden hummed as he caught the card. He flipped it over to reveal Winged Kuriboh. "Oh, it's you." He muttered.

_"Why don't you take this? Something just tells me that it belongs with you."_ Yugi Moto's voice emanated in his head.

He could've sworn Kuriboh winked at him with another squeak.

_"I'm gonna take that as a sign to play you. Yeah, definitely."_ He thought with a peek at his hand. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode. Then i'll throwdown a facedown and end my turn." He exclaimed as he threw two cards into the air and one fell horizontally into the monster zone while the other landed in the spell/trap slot. The spot, previously occupied by Elemental Hero Avian, lit up again and a ball of brown fur with two small angel wings and four green paws appeared from the light, it's large eyes scanning the room until they landed on the golem.

(Winged Kuriboh: ATK-300 DEF-200)

Jaden chuckled as some of the women in the audience squealed at how cute his Kuriboh was and then smirk when he heard Katie squeal out 'Fuff-ball'. He would enjoy summoning his new friend out to play with his niece.

"How do you like that, teach?" Jaden barked out to Crowler.

"Not bad, but I must say that a Kuriboh, to me, is rather pedestrian. Even one with wings, you see, it's defense points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad." Crowler said with false sincerity. He held his hand in front of his deck and a card shot out into his hand. "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized melee!" He shouted. The Golem raised it's arm back and punched Kuriboh into a thousand pieces.

_"Sorry, Winged Kuriboh." _Jaden mentally apologized.

Crowler scowled, "Hmm! Check your gear, your lifepoints didn't change." He ordered.

Jaden chuckled, "My gears fine. On the turn Winged Kuriboh's destroyed, I take zero damage."

"Geaah!" Crowler seethed once hearing this information.

"How about that, a technique the good doctor didn't know." Alexis commented.

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane heatedly said.

"Well, that kid sure knew." She quipped.

With a sigh, Jaden flipped his Winged Kuriboh out of the monster card zone and it flew into the graveyard.

"Fine, fine. I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Crowler snidely said.

"Whoa, slow down there, Teach. You may've beat him but that doesn't give you the right to call him 'lame'." Jaden angrily yelled.

"Oh yes, I forget how you new duelists get attached to your cards, i'm sorry."

"Yeah? Well you should be! Since you destroyed my Kuriboh, I can set off a trap card. One of my favorites, too, Hero signal." He exclaimed. His facedown flipped up to reveal his trap. From it, a skylight shined up to the ceiling and on it was a large red 'H'.

"With this card I can call out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix." He shouted and flipped his arm to slide a card out of his deck and it landed vertically on the monster card zone. The space in front of him glowed and a woman wearing a red spandex bodysuit with pale skin and black hair under a golden headpiece, emerged from it with a battle cry.

"My turn. Hah!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card. He glanced at his hand and smirked,_ "Alright, Winged Kuriboh this next one's gonna be for you."_ "I play the spell card, The warrior returning alive to bring back Avian to my hand. Now i'm gonna summon him to the field." He shouted and slipped a card into the magic/trap zone. His graveyard slot glowed only for his Avian's card to fly out and land in attack position on the monster zone. The Avian appeared right next to Burstinatrix and they both glared at the golem before them.

"Ah, yes another amateurish mistake. But this is good, this is good. Now, does anyone want to tell me what our little friend did wrong here?" Crowler shouted.

"Actually, I wasn't quite done. See, I know that my heroes aren't very powerful by themselves. But if I can form them together, it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them." Jaden exclaimed and threw a card into the air. The card landed in the magic/trap zone and it revealed itself to be... "Polymerization! Fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together." He yelled and the two monsters took to the sky. Their bodies welded together and from the union was a humanoid creature with a green, black, and red body. It's right arm had a serpent or dragon-head hand and on it's left shoulderblade was a single angel's wing and below it was a dragon's tail attached to it's tailbone.

"There he is! The Elemental hero Flame Wingman. I hope your Gear Golem's ready for a clash of the titans." Jaden shouted.

(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK-2100 DEF-1200)

_"You're doing excellent, Jaden. Especially considering you're not even using your most powerful monsters. Now just finish this he/she off."_ Kyrie mentally cheered.

"So, what do you think, Teach?" Jaden blurted.

"I think you're doing very well for an amateur. But next time you might want to summon out something that's stronger than what's already on the field." Crowler lectured.

Jaden merely raised an eyebrow.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked.

"He means that Jaden's Wingman's still no match for Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem. Shame too, since whenever Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's attack points get dealt as damage to his opponent." Bastion explained.

"Really? They're deducted right out of his life points? That would've been a great way for him to turn things around." Syrus exclaimed.

Bastin smiled, "Well, if your friend's as good as he says he is, he might find a way."

Syrus blushed bashfully, "Wow, did we really seem like friends?"

"Well, Youngster. I don't mean to rush but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?" Crowler growled.

Jaden laughed, "Of course I ain't done. And of course I knew that my Wingman's attack points were less than your Gear Golem's. That's why I'm activating the field spell, Skyscraper. Time to kick it up to the next level!" He shouted. He threw another card in the air and it landed in the field spell zone that opened on it's own. Almost instantly, buildings shot up from the ground and the ceiling turned into the midnight sky complete with stars and a full moon. Standing in the center of it was Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem and on a spire in front of it was Jaden's Flame wingman, whose sillhouette was illuminated by the moon behind it. "Go Flame Wingman! Attack with Skydive Scorcher." Jaden shouted. The Hero dove from his perch towardsthe golem and ingnited himself.

"Fine by me, bring him on. This silly little Skyscraper field spell hasn't lowered my Ancient Gear Golem's attack level by one point." Crowler cackled.

Jaden smirked and pulled a cylindrical tube from his pocket. Opening it, he pulled out a cigar and put it between his lips._ "Nothing better than Cuban cigars to celebrate a great duel."_ "You know what, Teach, you're right. My Skyscraper hasn't lowered your monster's attack points. What it's done is raise my Hero Wingman's by a grand total of 1000!" He shouted and lit a match on his boot.

(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK-3100 DEF-1200)

(Ancient Gear Golem-ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)

"Wait, time out!" Crowler screamed. Jaden merely lit his victory cigar.

"ALPHA! MIKE! FOXTROT!" Jaden suddenly shouted. Everyone, Crowler included, looked at him in confusion.

"A.M.F.! In other words, ADIOS! MOTHER! FU-!" Jaden's yell was drowned out by the explosion of Wingman igniting itself and smashing into the Gear Golem.

Everyone was stunned at what just transpired. A teacher and dueling veteran had been beaten by a mere academy applicant.

"This can't be! He was my very best card." Crowler was silenced by a chunk of his monster slamming on his skull.

"And one more thing. Whenever my Wingman destroys a monster, it's attack points get dealt to you as damage. So you might want to move your ass." He advised. Wingman landed next to Jaden to watch the upcoming spectacle. As soon as he gave his advise, the remains of the golem collapsed on Crowler.

_(Jaden LP:2000 Crowler LP: 0)_

The holograms faded away to reveal Crowler laid out on his stomach with a look of pure disbelief.

"How can this be happening? There's no way this delinquent could beat me." Crowler seethed.

Chazz and his cronies were wide-eyed. "It must be dumb luck! No way this slacker beat Crowler through sheer skill." Chazz growled as he glared at Jaden.

"That kid's got a future here, Wow!" Alexis praised.

Zane merely walked away.

"You did it, Little Brother. You made the Academy." Kyrie cheered with Kaitlyn squealing in happiness.

Jaden smiled and waved at her before a card flew out of his graveyard slot. He caught it and it was his Winged Kuriboh. _"We both made the Academy. And from here on out, you and I will be partners."_ He thought. As if reading his mind, the little picture winked and cooed at him. He puffed his cigar and was about to go to his sister and niece but his cast-covered forearm began glowing a light blue. _"No, not here!"_

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS THIS! GET IT OFF!" Crowler suddenly screeched. Jaden turned to look at him and saw that some kind of red/black blob had attached itself to his duel vest. Crowler yanked the vest off and crawled away. The blob slithered around the blazer and wrapped itself around the duel disc. The center of the blob opened to reveal a sickly yellow eyeball with a demonic slit in the center.

_"A parasite?"_ Jaden mentally wondered.

The parasite was a demon that was capable of possessing soulless objects, like vehicles. Tanks and weaponized helicopters or jets were a favorite of theirs.

"There's no telling what'll happen with one possessing a duel disc." He muttered. The parasite shifted it's gaze to him and it gave off a horrid screech of hatred. "So you know who I am, huh?" Jaden smirked and reached inside his coat. The parasite seemed to be chuckling at him when the duel disc suddenly glowed. The area behind the parasite glowed and from it, emerged the Ancient Gear Golem that was just struck down. It looked no different than from when Jaden dueled it except for it's eye, it was glowing yellow with a black slit in the center.

_"Shit! A possessed duel disc would probably create real monsters. Meaning the damage they cause is real."_ "EVERYONE GET OUTTA HERE!" He screamed to the audience, which began to panic. He pulled his hand out of his coat to reveal a silver revolver with twin barrels. Above the trigger guard was an etching of a blue rose, hence the name. He pointed it at the parasite and squeezed the trigger. The gun fired two bullets, nearly simultaneously at the Parasite's eyeball. The demon hissed and four smaller creatures similar in appearance to the Ancient Gear Golem appeared, each wielding a machinegun-like contraption. Each one had a glowing eye similar to the golem's. One of them blocked the bullets without flinching or moving at all.

"My Ancient Gear Soldiers! This monster's using my deck to cause havoc!" Crowler exclamed.

"No dip, Sherlock. Now get the hell outta here." Jaden yelled. He turned back to the machines, only to meet the sight of Ancient Gear Golem's fist in front of him.

"Oh motherfoh!" He was hammered by the golem's fist and sent flying into the wall above the stands. "Gonna be sore in the morning." He muttered before sliding out of the wall and falling on his face. "Ow." He grumbled.

"Are you okay!" A girl's voice worriedly asked.

Jaden lifted his head to see a pair of kind gray eyes locking with his own.

"I think I'm good. Wait..." He looked down and saw that his cigar had been crushed by the Golem's fist. "Son of a bitch! That was my last cigar. I'm gonna tear that eyeball outta your head!" He yelled viciously.

"Are you crazy? We've gotta get outta here." She shouted.

Jaden smirked, " You crazy? Demon-hunting is my specialty. You hear that, Shitstain? I hunt slimeballs like you for a living!" He yelled to the possessed machine.

The Golem responded by reeling it's arm back and sending it's fist towards him.

Jaden quickly holstered Blue Rose and wrapped his arm around her. He raised his cast-covered right arm to take the hit.

When Ancient Gear Golem's metal fist hit Jaden's cast, a huge shockwave flew outward, shredding the cast and throwing stray pebbles up into the air while snapping the hand rails out of their hinges. When Alexis opened her eyes, she saw that instead of a human arm, Jaden's right arm was completely different. The palm of the hand and fingers, which looked like claws, seemed to glow light blue. Over the forearm, back of the hand, and a spike from the elbow, was a red substance, that had a crack going up the inner and outer arm, while the back of the hand had an hole the size of a baseball, all of which showed the same underskin as the fingers. The visible bit of his bicep seemed to have been normal skin, only it was a dark purple.

"Are you hurt?" Jaden asked. She shook her head 'no'.

"Get to safety. I gotta kill this thing." He suggested before shoving the Golem back and it fell to the ground.

"JADEN!" Kyrie shouted. Jaden looked at the entrance to see his elder sister dragging a long black case into the building. He quickly grabbed Alexis' hand and ran over to Kyrie.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" He asked as he grabbed the handle of the case.

"Don't worry, she's safe. Hurry up and take this thing down so we can go home." She demanded.

"Girl, go with my sister. You'll be safe." He said and opened the case. He immediately began assembling something inside. After a minute, he held up a long sword that made Alexis think of a motorcycle. The hilt looked like a bike handle, while the handguard was a brake switch that would be found on a motorcycle handle.

"You brought her here for me?" He asked as he twisted the handle, revving it and making the blade roar and glow red.

"Of course. She yearned for your touch." Kyrie chuckled.

"Thanks. The Red Queen's the best battle partner a swordsman could ask for. Now get outta here." He yelled before leaping down on the field to deal with the possessed golem.

"Come on, miss. He'll be fine." Kyrie grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building.

Jaden stood before the golem and the soldiers with Red Queen propped on his shoulder. "Now that they're out of harm's way, let's have some fun, metal head." He said. The four Ancient Gear Soldiers charged him with their guns drawn. He smirked and sprinted towards them with Red Queen dragging along the ground, making sparks as he ran.

(Outside)

"Thank you for taking care of her." Kyrie said to the little blue-haired boy.

"S-s-she w-wasn't a p-p-problem." Syrus stuttered as he handed the infant back.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Alexis asked as she worriedly glanced back at the building.

"He'll be fine. He's actually dealt with bigger demons. What i'd like to know is why you're so worried. No offense, but you barely know my little brother." Kyrie asked.

Alexis seemed confused as though she didn't know the answer to the question. "I guess that it's because he saved my life. I want him to stay alive so I can thank him and return the favor." She said.

Kyrie seemed skeptic but let it go. "Well, you don't have to worry. My brother's dealt with Parasites before. They've possessed tanks and copters and they've still fallen at his hands." She smiled.

(With Jaden)

"Come on! Is that all you got!" He shouted as he sliced the final soldier's machine-gun in half. He whirled around and cut off it's legs. He finished it by grabbing it's head with his Devil Bringer and crushing it. He smiled evilly at the Parasite that was cowering behind the Ancient Gear Golem. "Just this big guy, then you're all mine." He declared as he pointed at the demon.

The Parasite screeched and the Golem moved to stomp on him. With his smirk still on his face, he revved the Red Queen to ignite the propulsion system.

He jumped and slashed the incoming foot before using it as leverage to go higher. He raised the glowing sword above his head and brought it down. The giant head of the golem was split in two, followed by the torso and the pelvic part of it's body.

The parasite leapt off the duel vest and tried to slither away once it realized that the golem had fallen to Jaden, but the boy appeared in it's path with Red Queen propped over his shoulder.

"Nice try." He stated with a grin. Without another word, he thrusted his blade into the demon's eye before revving and cleaving it in half. The demon screeched as it dissolved into a black ash before being blown away by an imaginary wind.

Jaden grumbled and lit himself another cigarette after disassembling the Red Queen. _"Now I gotta go buy some more cuban cigars. Bastard!"_ He mentally cursed. He raised his demonic pointer finger and pressed it to the tip of his cigarette. The cig lit up and the tip was burning blue instead of the regular orange.

He made his way outside but not before he rolled down his right sleeve to cover his Devil Bringer and pulling his hood up.

(Outside)

Kyrie had just finished strapping in Kaitlyn when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're late." She chirped without turning around.

"So you were expecting me?" A stranger's voice perversely asked.

Kyrie's eyes widened and she turned around to see two boys wearing Obelisk blue uniforms standing and leaning on Jaden's black Ferarri.

"So, Hot stuff, what're you doin' for the rest of the day?" The blonde haired leader flirtingly asked.

"I'll be celebrating my brother's victory. At home." She said sternly while reaching for the passenger-side door handle.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be going home with us to celebrate?" The dark-haired boy that was leaning on the car smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that she'd rather have me kill all of you. And I'm also pretty sure that you'd best be backing away from my car." A new voice interjected. The harassers all turned around to see Jaden Yuki glaring at them with his hood casting a shadow over his eyes.

The blonde sneered at him. "So you're the slimeball that somehow beat Dr. Crowler. You don't look like much." He motioned for his buddy to move behind Jaden.

Jaden glanced at the one attempting to sneak behind him and puffed his cigarette casually. "Yes, I am. You wanna do something about it? I'll gladly take both of you with one arm behind my back." He challenged and kicked Red Queen's case towards Kyrie. He placed his right arm behind his back and curled his finger in a "come here" guesture.

The dark-haired boy attempted to hammer both of his fists on the back of Jaden's head but the hybrid executed a front flip and slammed his heel into the attacker's chin, sending him down on his back. The blonde tried to right hook him but Jaden knocked his arm away with his elbow and smashed his skull onto the guys nose, making a loud cracking noise. The guy went down, yelling and holding his bloody nose in pain. He was silenced by Jaden stomping on his chest and holding his cigarette an inch above in between his eyes. "You go near my sister again, and there won't be any questions asked, I'll kill you and it'll look like an accident." He swore and stepped on the guy's chest as he made his way to the car.

"Will you put that thing out, brother?" Kyrie asked, pointing at his cigarette. Jaden sighed but spat his cig out.

"You're on your way to accomplishing your dream." She stated as he started the car.

"Yeah. I am." He shifted the gear and they made their way to their home.

I hope you enjoyed the second in my Hybrid's trilogy. The third installment will be put up once I complete it.


	2. Knight of Shadows

Hidey ho peoples. I'm puttin' up the second chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed the first.

Hi, Everyone! I am happy to give you the second chapter of Hybrid's Symphony.

Please review and know that I don't own anything.

"Speech"

_"Thought or flashback"_

(Domino City docks)

"Be sure to call me whenever you get the chance." Kyrie sternly said before hugging her brother.

"I'll try." He chuckled as he bent down to pick up Kaitlyn, which was slightly difficult due to his new cast. He gave her a little hug before lightly poking her nose to get a giggle. "You be a good girl, okay?"

Kaitlyn nodded and wrapped her little arms around her uncle's neck.

"Bye bye, Unca!" She chirped. He sighed and handed her over to her mother.

"I love you both." He shouted as he ran to the yacht that would take the students to Duel Academy Island.

(Three hours later)

Jaden opened his eyes from his nap to see that the mainland was just a little speck in the distance.

_"We better get there before nine cause I'll be pissed if I miss George Lopez."_ He thought with a chuckle before putting his headset over his ears. If anyone were to get close enough, they'd hear "Hero" by Skillet blaring from the headphones.

He leapt over the arm rails and landed on the deck with a soft thud as to not disturb the other students. He made his way to the edge of the boat and gazed over the horizon. _"I'm gonna take this Academy by storm. Me and my strongest heroes."_ He thought while his left hand patted his deck holster.

"Hey, Jaden!" A small voice yelled. He turned to see Syrus running up to him. He now wore a red blazer with white jeans and red sneakers included. "Which dorm were you assigned to?" He asked.

"Apparently Slifer red but I don't do uniforms. Besides, I wear enough red as it is." He replied after pulling his headphones down. He pulled a cigarette out of his coat and struck a match on the wall to light it.

"You know, those are bad for you." Syrus meekly stated, as though he feared Jaden's reaction.

Jaden shrugged and puffed. "Bad for most people. Not for me."

"Why not?" Syrus curiously asked.

"Don't ask." Jaden grunted and hefted Red Queen's case over his shoulder. "Come on, Let's hit the food court." He said jovially and they made their way below deck.

(Two hours later)

The students had arrived at Duel Academy and were ushered into the main building. They entered a large room with duel stadiums where they gathered into their respective ranks. The single best of each dorm stood at the front, under a spotlight. Jaden stood at the head of the Slifer crowd whereas Bastion stood in front of the Ra students. He recognized the blonde-haired girl that he had saved from the parasite-controlled Golem standing before the Obelisks. He also noticed the leering looks that the Obelisk boys were giving her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the large flat-screen in front of them came online and a bald man with a goatee spoke.

"Students! Welcome to Duel Academy! I'm the headmaster, Chancellor Sheppard. All of you are the best and brightest duelists the world has to offer. Study hard and you will succeed in school, duels, and life. That is all." He said before the screen went black.

_"Right to the point, aren'tcha?"_ Jaden thought before puffing on his cigarette.

The screen suddenly came back on with Sheppard glaring at Jaden.

"Jaden! Put out that cigarette!" He yelled. Jaden spat out the cig with wide eyes and stomped on it to put it out.

The screen darkened again.

"Holy hell! That was freaky. The hell did he know my name?" He muttered and glared at the students that were snickering. "Fine! I'll go outside and smoke." He grumbled, much to the amusement of the other students. With a "hmph", he made his way outside with a new cigarette already in between his lips.

(Later, Outside)

Jaden and Syrus leaned against the monument at the entrance of the building. They were checking their PDAs for anything interesting with Jaden smoking.

"Hello, Gents." Bastion greeted as he approached them. He wore a yellow blazer with black jean pants.

"Hey, Bastion. You're Ra, obviously." Jaden deduced.

Bastion beamed proudly, "Indeed. I could've been Obelisk but I made a personal vow that I must achieve before that." He stated.

Jaden nodded and stood up straight. "We better get going to our own dorm, Sy! We'll see you around, Bastion." He said. Jaden put his headphones over his ears and grabbed Red Queen's case before heading towards the Slifer dorms.

(At the cliff)

_"This is it? It looks like an outhouse with a deck. I suppose the view's nice, though."_ Jaden thought as he stared out at the ocean.

"Hey, Jaden. I think this is the room that we've been assigned." Syrus announced. Jaden went over to him and opened the door.

The room had a simple desk on the left side of the room and on the other end was a triple-decked bunk bed. On the corner right beside them was a small sink and cabinets that held plates and silverware.

"I've seen better, but it's not so bad." Jaden commented as he leaned Red Queen's case against the wall.

""Better, as in...?" A gruff voice asked.

Jaden quickly spat out his cigarette and grabbed Syrus and pulled the shorter boy behind him and reached for Blue Rose. He looked up on the top bunk to see a large boy that looked like a koala.

Jaden sighed in relief. "That's one way to get yourself shot." He said before reholstering the gun.

"Yeah, yeah. You're Jaden Yuki, right?" The guy asked.

"That's right."

"I'm Chumley Huffington. Why're you two in my room?" He asked.

"We weren't aware that this room was occupied. It's where we were assigned." Jaden explained.

"Well since you're new, I'll give you the layout of the ranking system here. The Obelisk blue dorm is where the elite are assigned or if they have enough connections or money to get themselves put there. Ra yellow is where the duelists with the most potential. And then there's us, the "Red wonders"." Chumley distainfully said.

"Red Wonders doesn't sound so bad." Syrus commented.

"As in 'I wonder how I managed to scrape my way here.'" We Slifers are at the bottom of the barrel around here. We get zero respect and we're treated like we don't even deserve to exist by the other students and most teachers." Chumley snarled.

Jaden growled slightly in his throat. Nobody deserved to be treated as such.

"To be honest, I'm actually surprised that your still in this dorm, Jaden."

"Why's that?"

"Most of the time, the best of the Slifer rank are usually good enough to get instantly promoted to Ra. They don't even bother coming to this dorm." Chumley explained.

Jaden grumbled before responding. "Then they didn't deserve to have this position."

"What's so special about the position?" Chumley asked.

Jaden lit another cigarette before speaking. "While I am here, I shall serve as an inspiration to my fellow Slifers. With me as the king, The others will follow my example and we will earn our respect. One card draw at a time." He stated with a flourish.

Syrus seemed totally taken in by the declaration. Chumley didn't seem to care one way or the other.

"I'm gonna go explore." Jaden said before grabbing Red Queen's case and heading out the door.

"See ya, Jaden." Syrus said before the door shut.

(Minutes later in the Obelisk arena)

"Nice place." Jaden commented. He puffed his cigarette, unaware of the three boys present behind him.

"It should be, it's ours." A nasal voice announced. Jaden turned around two see a dark-blue haired boy wearing glasses and a dumb-looking boy with brown spiky hair. Both were wearing Obelisk blue blazers and had an air of superiority about them.

_"Ah hell, I got a feeling this isn't gonna end well."_ He mentally groaned. He loosened his grip on Red Queen's case, letting it lean on him, and placed his hand into his coat to grab Blue Rose, while making it look like he was simply crossing his arms.

"Name's Jaden, Can I help you?" He warily asked.

The brunette turned around and shouted to the stands. "Hey Chazz, that Slifer that beat Dr. Crowler's here."

Jaden looked up to see the pasty white skinned, dark haired Obelisk elite staring at him, examining him as if he were checking if he was worth talking to. Jaden's brown eyes locked with his cold grey ones and time seemed to stop all around them.

They both knew that in that instant, that their meeting was meant to happen. But now that they have met, what will happen?

"So you're the Slifer that might have some potential to give a few lower-leveled Obelisks a run for their money." Chazz sneered as he made his way down the steps.

"Of course it's for their money. That's the only way they could've gotten in this academy." Jaden rebuked. Chazz growled slightly at the insult to his rank.

"Watch your mouth, punk! You're talking to the next king of games so show him the proper respect." His cronies shouted.

Jaden smirked. "Alright. I'll show him the respect he deserves...the day he publically kisses my ass in front of the entire island. Besides you're not worthy of being the next king." Jaden flipped him off.

Chazz was about to retort but a sharp female voice cut him off.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here trying to pick on a Slifer, Chazz?"

They all turned to see the blonde girl from the academy entrance exam coming in from the hallway.

_"WHOA! How you doin'?"_ Jaden thought as he gave her a once over.

"Hey, Alexis. Come to watch me wipe the floor with this Slifer slime?" He said with his voice oozing with self-confidence.

She sighed aggravatedly. "Although it would be interesting to see you duel him, I'm here to remind you that the Obelisk welcoming dinner is starting." She said with an edge to her voice.

Chazz grunted but complied with her hidden demand, leaving her with Jaden.

Jaden chuckled slightly as Chazz and his cronies glared at him as they left. Jaden took out his slightly burning cigarette, took careful aim, and flicked it into Chazz's hair. _"That outta bring some entertainment to this party."_

"Sorry about that. Not all Obelisks are like them. Chazz is just a jerk to everyone." She explained.

"A 'jerk'? I think he's more along the lines of 'arrogant prick' or 'snobby shitstain'." Jaden scoffed before reaching into his pocket and pulled out another cig along with a fresh match.

"Are you a chain smoker?" Alexis asked as she waved away the smoke that drifted towards her.

Jaden chuckled lightly. "Like I told the little blunette, Syrus, you don't want to know."

"Well, you should know that the Slifer welcoming dinner is starting as well." She informed him. She turned around and was headed out.

"Wait. You're not going alone are you." He asked. She nodded with a brow raised. Jaden shook his head. "Absolutely not. As a knight, I am duty-bound to escort you to your destination and assure your well-being." He said before grabbing Red Queen's case and marching beside her.

"A knight?" She questioned skeptically. They both began walking to the exit.

"My name's Jaden Yuki, Knight of the Shadows, at your service." He said with a courteous bow.

Alexis was amused slightly by his introduction. She was flabbergasted when he kneeled and took her hand in his.

"May I ask the name of the lovely maiden whom I shall be escorting?" He requested regally.

She giggled slightly but gave him a small bow. "I am Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Obelisk blue. An honor to meet you, Sir Knight."

Playing along, Jaden kissed her hand and smiled good-naturedly. "Whoever said chivalry's dead...I probably killed 'im in a past life." He said before laughing hysterically. Alexis began chuckling as they both walked down the path through the woods.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but can you explain your arm to me?" She asked.

Jaden slowly sighed before looking around to make sure there were no people around. He removed his right arm from the cast and held it up for her to examine. "It's called the "Devil Bringer", I wasn't born with it, despite what you may be thinking. My family has been charged with eliminating any hostile demon that enters the human world. A few years ago, I was in a battle with a very ferocious demon. I don't even remember what it looked like. But I barely won the battle, at the cost of my right arm. The demon was intrigued by my strength and decided to leave me a parting gift for giving it the greatest battle of it's life. The gift was this arm, which has the power to absorb demonic items and inherit their traits, giving me more power." The hand glowed lightly in the shadows of the trees. Jaden suddenly shoved his hand back in the cast when they both heard two girl's voices approaching.

"Alexis?" A brown eyed, redheaded girl with the same figure as Alexis questioned. The girl beside her also had the same figure but she had black hair tied up into two buns with some hair still hanging down like two ponytails.

"Who's he?" The dark-haired girl questioned suspiciously. Alexis sighed aggravatedly and held her hands up to calm them.

"Jasmine, Mindy. This is Jaden Yuki, he's a friend, Jaden, this is Jasmine and Mindy, my friends and roommates." She introduced.

"Good evening, fair maidens." Jaden said with another courteous bow. They both blushed slightly at his manner of greeting but they waved anyway.

"Ooh, a Knight?" Mindy questioned. She began walking circles around him with a critical eye.

Jaden felt like a carcass being circled by a vulture, only this feeling was more pleasant.

"I'll give him a nine for the body, a ten for the face, and an eight for the butt. Not bad!" Mindy suddenly announced. Jaden felt a slender hand slide under his coat and grasp his ass. He whirled around to gawk at her and covered his butt with his left hand. Alexis and Jasmine looked at her like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Really, Mindy? Really? Could you seriously not help yourself?" Alexis yelled to the sweating Mindy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's not often that a hot guy like this comes along. Especially with you, Alexis, what's up with that?" Mindy teasingly asked.

Alexis and Jaden both turned red at the question. "H-h-he's just escorting me back to the dorms." Alexis shouted.

"It's against my code of honor to let a fair maiden go to a far-off destination without a proper escort." Jaden insisted.

"So you won't mind walking us 'fair maidens' back to our dorms?" Jasmine coyly asked.

Jaden blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarassment. "I-I suppose not. It'll be an honor." He bowed politely. He began walking but he stopped to set his earphone's volume and he pressed play.

"What're you listening to?" Mindy asked.

Jaden raised a single finger to silence her and let the song play as they walked.

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light._

And I might know of our future,  
But then, you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together.  
Only you know if we shall last!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
For the valor you waited, never came!  
If you were able, would you go change the past?  
Mend the faux pas with one last chance!

And I might know of our future,  
But then you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?  
Look around you, then you may realize,  
Happiness lies trapped in misery!

And who knows what of our future?  
We can all try to change the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

'Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

Jaden began pretending to play an air guitar to match the guitar solo and the girls began singing along with the lyrics.

_Cause every night I will save your life,  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!_

Cause every night I will make it right,  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
What you'll be (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
All you can (All you can)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
Every night  
I will always dream (Cause every night)

And every night  
And every night  
I will dream (I will dream)

"That's 'Dreams of an Absolution' by Lee Brotherton, one of my number one favorite songs." Jaden announced as the song ended.

"You like music, huh? That's not a bad quality. The Songstress of the Sword is my favorite." Mindy stated.

"Yeah, big sis was blessed with a beautiful voice." Jaden announced. The girls stopped at his statement.

"Wait! You mean you're..?" Alexis started.

Jaden sheepishly nodded and looked behind them at the large castle-like building. "Well, ladies. This is your stop. It was an honor to be your escort this evening. Have a good day!" He gently kissed Alexis' hand and bowed to them before he turned around and sprinted through the woods towards the Slifer dorm.

The three girls stood there frozen after the realization that their new friend was the sibling of the famous Songstress of the Sword.

"Okay, I'll surprisingly be the first to admit that he is doable and he needs to be done." Jasmine announced. Alexis looked at her weirdly but Mindy's next phrase struck her even more.

"I don't care about his rank or his dueling skills, I'll do him! That face, those muscles, his manners, he's practically screaming to be done." Mindy gushed.

"Alexis, you have to be the one to lose your virginity to him." Jasmine declared much to Alexis' embarassment.

"WHAT!" She screeched. She'd probably thought about it for a second but this was rediculous.

"If you don't, I swear that me or Jasmine will. Hell, I'm willing to have a threesome... or a foursome for that matter." Mindy declared.

"Who's the lucky guy?" A woman asked.

"Jaden Yuki, Our Knight of Shadows." Jasmine and Mindy swooned before they realized that they didn't recognize that voice.

"EEEEEEK!" They screamed and jumped behind Alexis to get a better look at whoever interrupted their fantasy moment.

It was a woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair was a light shade of brown and her eyes were a dark gray. She wore a pink dress that went down to mid-thigh, showing off her slender legs, with an Obelisk blue blazer that she had unbuttoned, revealing that her top was tight enough to show off her low C-cup cleavage.

"That new king of Slifer red? I heard that he was quite a looker but to have the eyes of the three most sought after girls in my dorm, I'm gonna need to get a look at this stud for myself." She stated with her finger on her chin.

"Wait! Are you the headmistress for the Obelisk blue girl's dorm?" Alexis questioned.

"Yes ma'am! I'm Fonda Fontaine: Nurse, Gym instructor, and Head of the Obelisk Blue girl's dormitory." She proudly announced. "Now come on! It's time for the Welcoming dinner. You can tell me about your Knight in Shining Black armor in the meantime." She giggled as she ushered them inside.

(With Jaden, several hours later)

"That was weird! I seriously thought that the cat was the headmaster for the Slifer dorms, instead we've got some lankey squinty-eyed guy. What? I've seen weirder things!" Jaden protested when Syrus and Chumley looked at him weird. Jaden's PDA suddenly began beeping. He pressed the play button and the sneering face of Chazz Princeton appeared on the screen. Jaden happened to notice that his hair had a small wisp of smoke coming from the top.

_"Hey Slacker! I'm not finished with you yet. You and me! At the Obelisk arena at midnight. The loser has to give up his best card to the winner. Hey, what the! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"_ The message ended when Chazz began screaming for water or a fire extinguisher.

"I knew it was a good idea to throw that cig in his hair. Hey guys, check this out!" Jaden commented and held up the PDA for them to see the message. Syrus hardly tried to hold in his laughter while Chumley guffawed like no tomorrow.

When their laughter died down, Chumley looked at Jaden seriously. "Jaden, you shouldn't go to that duel. Chazz may talk a lot but he's got the skill to back up that talk." He warned.

"Whatever he can do, I can do better. I beat his tranvestite headmaster without even using my best heroes. They'll be making their debut tonight." Jaden stated before lighting a cigarette.

(Obelisk arena, Midnight)

Jaden walked into the arena with a fully assembled Red Queen strapped to his back.

"What's with the sword, Slacker?" Chazz questioned. His cronies stood at the base of the arena behind Chazz.

"You call me a slacker when you hire someone to do your damn work for you. Is everyone else as much of a hypocrite as you." Jaden shot back. "Enough talk, I'm here to duel and that's what you're gonna give me." Jaden said as he activated his duel disc and flicked his wrist to get his five cards.

Chazz sneered but activated his duel disc. "Just be ready to hand over your best card, Loser." He shouted as he drew his five cards.

"DUEL!" Chazz yelled.

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden roared.

(Chazz LP: 4000 Jaden LP: 4000)

"Elites before Slackers." Chazz declared before drawing a card and looking at it. He smirked before placing a monster on his duel disc in defense mode. "I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode and I place one card face down and end my turn." A zombie with white hair appeared before Chazz with it's arms crossed and a facedorn card appeared behind it.

(Reborn Zombie-ATK:1000 DEF:1600)

_"I think I might know his strategy. It'll be fun watching him fall off his high horse."_ Jaden thought as he puffed out a bit of smoke. "My turn!" He declared as he flicked his wrist to get a new card. Upon seeing it he knew what to do next.

"Jaden!" Three girl's voices exclaimed at once.

He turned to see Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine running into the arena with an older woman behind them. "Hi ladies. Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"MS. FONTAINE!" Chazz and his cronies were about to bolt but she stopped them.

"I'm not going to tell the headmaster about this duel. I'm just as curious as these young ladies about his potential." _"So this is their Knight in Dark armor. Not bad."_ She thought as she looked him up and down.

Jaden smirked as he yanked off his cast, revealing his devil bringer for them all to see. "Well, since I have an audience worthy for my strongest monster's debut appearance, I'm activating Dark Fusion!" Jaden shouted and grabbed a card before placing it into the magic zone.

_"Dark fusion?"_ Everyone thought.

A purple and black portal appeared before him and in front of it appeared the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix. The two heroes smirked evilly at Chazz before jumping into the portal. Their bodies welded together and the portal disappeared moments later. In it's place was a female monster with a red spandex suit with a cape sticking from her tailbone and large black wings coming from her shoulderblades. Her shoulders and biceps had several bone spikes jutting from them. Her face was half-covered by a visor over her eyes that held up her spikey green hair. Her hands were covered by large green talons that had four deadly-looking claws.

"With the power of Dark Fusion, I can summon a fiend-type fusion monster. Like my Evil Hero Inferno Wing."

(Evil Hero Inferno Wing-ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200)

Chazz seemed mementarily stunned but recovered quickly enough to activate his facedown. "You might've brought out a stronger fusion monster but it's all the better for me to take it. I activate Chthonian Polymer!" Chazz's facedown lifted up to reveal his trap card. "Now by sacrificing one monster on my side of the field, I can take control of a fusion monster that you just summoned."

The zombie burned away and the flames wrapped around Inferno Wing, only for her to swat the flames away like an insect.

"WHAT! What the hell did you do! Chazz screamed at the smirking Jaden.

"That's another power of my Dark Fusion, On the turn that I used it to summon a fusion monster, that monster is immune to any spell, trap, or monster effects for the remainder of the turn. Now I summon another hero, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!" He shouted and slapped a monster card down beside his Inferno Wing. A muscular monster with black skeletal armor over red reptillian skin appeared, his four blood red eyes boring hatefully at Chazz while hsi tattered black cape fluttered behind him by the wind his tail made in its movements.

(Evil Hero Infernal Gainer-ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

"Now I activate my Infernal Gainer's effect. By removing him from play, One fiend-type monster on my field can attack twice for this turn." Jaden declared.

Chazz and his goons began shaking at the thought of what would happen next.

"Princeton!" Jaden shouted to get his attention. Chazz glared at him with absolute loathing in his eyes. "May you fall forever and sleep peacefully in the darkness! Inferno Wing, attack him directly with Shadow flare slash!" Jaden shouted. Inferno Wing screeched before taking to the sky and divebombing towards Chazz with her claws flexed to strike.

"What was that!" A muffled voice shouted from the hallway.

"Oh no! It's campus security. If any of you are caught, you'll be expelled and I might be suspended without pay." Fonda grabbed Jaden's right arm, dispersing the holograms, and dragged him and the girls out. Chazz and his goons left another direction and shut the lights off.

The two guards entered the arena to find it empty. They shrugged before continuing their patrol.

(Outside)

"DAMMIT!" Jaden cursed as he punched a tree with his Devil bringer. The tree was about two feet thick and it was reduced to splinters by Jaden's strength. "Those damn patrols couldn't wait for one more fucking minute. I almost had the arrogant prick!" He fumed as the girls watched him warily yet sympathetically.

"Mr. Yuki. Please be patient, you'll get another chance. Just be thankful that I'm gonna keep quiet about tonight and you won't be shipped back to the mainland for dueling past curfew." Fonda soothingly said as she grabbed his demonic hand and held it gently to her chest. She was unaware of the three sets of eyes that bore into the back of her head. Luckily, Jaden was too consumed in his rage to notice where his hand was. He slowly took a deep breath and sat himself down on a bench to cool off.

"You're right. If they hadn't shown up, I would've won. That's still enough for a victory dance." He smiled as he reached into his coat and pulled out a box of cigars. He took one out and lit it with a match.

"Once again, as A knight, I am duty-bound to escort you ladies home." He said as he blew the match out and sat up.

"My, what a gentleman. Now I see what you girls were talking about." Fonda said, making the girls blush.

"I hope that none of you mind me playing a song, It always calms me down when I get angry." Jaden said before pressing the play button on his earphones. It immediately began playing a relaxing symphony as they walked through the woods to the Obelisk girl's dorm.

_Listen to my voice, calling you_

_Calling you out of darkness_

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_

_Always turn your back on him_

_With the wind, you go and still_

_I dream of your spirit leading you back home_

_I will give my gifts to you_

_While you're gone and watching on_

_The light in your eyes_

_An angel of dark_

_Lighting to ease the shadow's sight_

_Hearts will grow, the heavens will play_

_Leaving behind the things in the end_

_Listen to my voice calling you_

_Calling you out of darkness_

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_

_Always turn your back on him_

_On him_

_On him_

That's Chapter two of Hybrid's Symphony. I hope all of you enjoyed the changes I made and I don't own "Out of Darkness" or "Dreams of an Absolution". Please excuse Alexis' OOC behavior. Please review! I love hearing them from all of you.


	3. Through the Fire

Hi, Everyone! I am happy to give you the third chapter of Hybrid's Symphony. On one of my reviews, someone asked me if this would be a harem fic. To be honest, I am kinda leaning towards that. There is only one story, that I know of, that involves Jaden having a harem and I personally would like for there to be more of them. So I may just make one myself, I'll think about it.

On another note, this chapter will feature my first made-up duel and a quick look into Jaden's past. Tell me how I did and I apologize for any mistakes I make.

Please review and know that I don't own anything.

"Speech"

_"Thought or flashback"_

**Three weeks after Jaden's duel against Chazz**

(Crowler's classroom)

Alexis Rhodes stood up from her seat in order to answer Dr. Crowler's question. "Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, effect monster cards, ritual monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells, and field spells." She stated as if rehearsed then sat down.

"Perfect!" Crowler sang. "Well done, Alexis! Of course I expected nothing less from one of my Obelisks. Now who shall I question next?"

_"Why don't you just marry her."_ Jaden thought sarcastically. Then a mental image of Crowler and Alexis at an altar with her in a beautiful wedding dress while Crowler wore a faggy white tuxedo entered his mind.

Jaden nearly vomited at the thought. But then the mental image replaced Crowler with himself in a black tux. _"Ah, that's much better."_ He thought with a smile.

"Ah, Syrus Truesdale. Care to explain what a field spell is?" Crowler snidely requested.

Syrus shot up from his seat and began stammering out an answer.

_"Leave him alone. He's just a little kid."_ Alexis mentally protested.

_"Poor fellow."_ Bastion thought as he shook his head.

"A-a field spell is t-the thing that affects the thing..." He began turning as red as his jacket.

"You got this, Sy. I know you do. Just think of my Skyscraper field spell." Jaden whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Crowler sighed aggravatedly. "Sit down. Can I get someone else to answer the question? Probably someone that isn't wearing red, thank you." He announced with an arrogant smirk.

The Obelisks began laughing at and jeering Syrus as he sat down looking mortified.

"I blew it! I made all of us Slifers look bad." Sy mumbled.

"You know something, transvestite?" Jaden loudly announced while putting a cigarette between his lips. His words quieted the rest of the class and gave him Crowler's complete attention. "You really have no right making fun of my Slifers. Hell, I'm a Slifer and I whupped your ass without my best monsters so whenever you insult us, you're tripling it for yourself." He said before striking a match to light his cig.

Crowler growled and snarled in anger as he pulled on a hankerchief with his teeth.

"Round two! Winner!" Jaden shouted while pointing to himself. Someone pulled out a bell and tapped it with a hammer, making a 'ding'. The Slifers cheered as the Ras laughed. Most of the Obelisks sneered at Jaden while most girls in the room looked at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Hey teach! I'd like for you to send a message to your little bitches. I'm a knight. And a knight is responsible for the welfare and protection of his people. Every single boy and girl wearing a red blazer on this island is my people so I won't just stand by and let them get disrespected. I'll protect them with my life if I have to."

Jaden was oblivious to the audience he had gained in the hallway mostly Slifers. Amongst them were the Slifer Headmaster, Lyman Banner and The Obelisk girls dorm headmistress, Fonda Fontaine

"As the King of Slifer red, THAT IS MY DECREE!" He shouted while shooting his fist into the air.

The room and hallway was immediately filled with the whoops, hollars, cheers, and applause of the Slifer reds and some of the Ra students, Bastion included.

_"I know you will, Jaden."_ Alexis smiled as Jasmine and Mindy screamed in joy of hearing his speech.

"What a loser!" Chazz grumbled at the back of the class.

"Well then, Mr. Yuki. Why don't you display your dedication with a duel?" Crowler snarled. _"Now I can see what his most powerful monsters are."_

"Gladly! Who's my opponent?" Jaden smirked.

Crowler looked around for a moment until his eyes landed on...

"Ms. Jasmine should provide an adequate challenge for you." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jaden looked at Jasmine and then back at Crowler. "I'm game if she is."

_"Oh man! If I duel him, I'll get creamed! But if I make a wager and win then I can get him to do whatever I want him to do. Including..."_ Jasmine's eyes steeled and she smirked in anticipation. "I'll do it." She declared.

"Is there any chance of turning it into a strip duel?" Mindy suddenly blurted. The class was filled with wolf whistles, cheers, and whoops from both boys and girls.

Jazz looked mortified while Jaden pulled the cig out of his mouth and raised an eyebrow at the airheaded girl.

"My dad had a saying for people like you. He'd say 'You are touched in the head!'" He blurted before he laughed with the rest of the class. "Jazzy, I'll see you later!" He shouted before grabbing Syrus and walking through the crowd in the hallway.

"The duel will be held in the Obelisk arena after classes. You're all dismissed!" Crowler shouted and the students left the room.

(Professor Banner's classroom)

"Good evening, Students! As most of you know, I'm professor Lyman Banner and I teach the more unusual aspects of dueling in the form of Alchemy." Professor Banner announced to the gathered students. He was a lanky man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and he wore rectangular glasses over his squinty eyes so you couldn't tell what color his eyes were. He wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt that was fully buttoned up and the collar was wrapped by a tie and he wore simple black pants.

As he was talking, Syrus whispered to Jaden. "Hey, Jay, thanks for earlier."

Jaden yawned and wiped the tear from his eye. "No problem! For what?"

"For sticking up for me!" He said louder than he intended.

Prof. Banner looked at Syrus.

Jaden glanced at the teacher, "Uh-oh, I think I might have to do it again in a sec."

"What do you me-"

"Syrus!" Prof. Banner blurted.

"Yes!" Syrus shot up from his seat when his teacher called his name.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, would you?" He requested with a carefree smile.

"Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless you're minoring as a scratch post." Banner quipped.

Syrus looked at him confused until he yelped when he felt something press onto his leg. It was a fat light brown cat with darker brown stripes on it's head, back, and tail. The class chuckled at him and continued to listen to their teacher until class ended.

(Gymnasium)

"Are you sure about this duel, Jaden? Jasmine's not an Obelisk for show." Syrus said as he and Jaden exited the male's locker room. Both were wearing a pair of sweat pants and shirt with the Duel Academy emblem on the back and thigh. Jaden still had his right arm in it's cast.

Jaden smiled. "We're both respectful duelists and we both enjoy the I win or lose is irrelevant. What matters is how long it takes for her and her friend, Mindy, to try and jump me." He said with a chuckle.

Syrus looked at him with bored half-lidded eyes. "You really think you're that charming?"

Jaden smirked and adjusted his sweatshirt in a George Lopez fashion. "Yes, I do!" He said without missing a beat.

The two quieted down when they joined the crowd of students in the center of the gym.

Ms. Fontaine walked up in front of the crowd wearing the same thing that they wore yet still looked hot.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for your stay at Duel Academy. I hope you all like to sweat!" She shouted joyously to the crowd. She turned her head to look at Jaden and gave him a sultry wink.

Said boy gained a rosy blush, "Would it be too bold of me to say that my ego's getting stuffed right now?" Jaden asked Syrus.

"No!" He answered with a chuckle.

(After class)

"Ow! Jeez, I think I pulled something." Syrus complained as he walked out of the locker room holding his back.

"Suck it up, squirt. I went through three times that much excercise when I was seven." Jaden cheerily said as he pushed him out of the room to the Obelisk arena for Jaden's duel.

"Excuse me, Jaden?" Alexis asked from behind them. The two boys turned around to see her standing next to a tall guy with dark blue hair. Syrus stiffened at the sight of the older guy, which Jaden noticed.

"Sy, go on ahead. I'll be right there." Jaden told him and the little guy complied. "No wonder the tyke has an inferiority complex with you as an older brother, Zane Truesdale." He glared at Zane who glared back. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see what everyone was making a huge fuss about. A Slifer that beat Dr. Crowler without even using his strongest monsters. I hear you fancy yourself a knight with a sense of honor and duty. I like that in a duelist. I know that you and I will have a duel in the future and that it'll be a duel that neither of us will ever forget." Zane said analytically. He gave Jaden a courteous bow and Jaden did the same.

"I'd recommend you follow me to the Obelisk arena. I can give you and this entire school a demonstration of my true power." Jaden said. He held his hand to his side to tell them to follow him. They made their way to the arena and on the way, Alexis walked alongside Jaden to had a few words with him.

"Jaden, are you seriously gonna use the Evil heroes?" She whispered.

"Yep! Imagine Crowler's face when he sees that none of his students can match their power." He then looked at Alexis to see her glaring at him. "N-no offense! I-I mean, you're probably an incredible duelist a-a-and youuuu..."

Alexis 'hmph'ed and walked by him.

Zane briskly paced by him, saying "Next time, just say 'yes' and shut up."

"I know!" Jaden groaned and dropped his head. He sighed and continued on his way to the arena.

(Obelisk arena)

The stands were filled with students from all ranks. Word of Jaden Yuki's duel with an Obelisk had spread quickly and after his declaration, of showing his best monsters, the students couldn't get to the arena fast enough.

**"Today we shall bear witness to a duel between an Obelisk and the Slifer King."** Fonda Fontaine announced to the gathered students. **"Both duelists shake hands, shuffle eachother's decks, and give it your all."** She stepped back to let them stand before eachother. They shook hands and Jaden surprised her by kissing her hand after shuffling eachother's decks.

"Good luck! You're gonna need it." He winked at her. Jaden leapt back to his spot on the field and grabbed his duel disc from beneath his coat flap. He chucked it in the air and then tossed his deck up after it. He surprised everyone by stripping off his trenchcoat and removing his cast to reveal his Devil bringer to all, as well as his buff arms. He raised his left hand to let the duel disc slip onto his wrist and his deck slipped into the deck holster. Jasmine was mesmerized by the sight of his muscles rippling in his movements.

"What's with your arm?" She questioned. It's been bugging her since his duel with Chazz.

"It's a little trophy from a great battle with a mighty creature." He said cryptically.

"NOW GET YOUR GAME ON!" He roared.

"Alright, DUEL!" She shouted.

They both drew their five cards.

(Jaden: 4000/ Jasmine: 4000)

"Ladies first!" Jaden said and motioned for her to go.

"You're gonna regret that." She said as she drew her card. "I summon Harpy Lady 1 in attack mode." She shouted and slapped a monster card on her disc. The area in front of her glowed and from it, emerged a beautiful red-haired woman wearing a purple skin-tight suit with green wings as her arms with talons as her hands and feet.

(Harpy Lady 1: ATK 1300/ DEF 1400)

"Thanks to her special ability, her name is treated as Harpy Lady and all wind attribute monsters get a 300 attack point bonus."

(Harpy Lady 1: ATK 1300-1600/DEF 1400)

"Now I play the spell card Elegant Egotist. Thanks to this card, I can special summon my Harpy Lady Sisters from my deck." She grabbed a card from her deck and slapped it next to her Harpy Lady 1. From the glow appeared three harpies, each wore a golden breastplate that covered their torsos, leaving their shoulders and backs bare and golden armor over their legs. One looked like Harpy Lady 1, another had short orange hair and the last had medium length blue hair.

(Harpy Lady Sisters: ATK 1950-2250/DEF 2100)

Jaden raised a brow and looked them over without anyone but the harpies noticing. They all looked at him seductively before bowing in respect. Jaden bowed as well with his Devil bringer glowing brightly.

"Wow! Charming even to duel monsters. I place one card facedown and end my turn." Jazz placed one card in the magic/trap zone.

"Then it's my move." Jaden drew a card with his Devil bringer.

_"Harpies, eh? Means her deck's full of wind attribute monsters and support cards and possibly..."_ "I'm gonna summon the fiery gal, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix."

(Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: ATK 1200/ DEF 800)

"Now I play the spell card, Dark Fusion to fuse my Burstinatrix with the Elemental Hero Clayman that's in my hand." A purple/black portal appeared before him and a brown bodied golem with a red dome for a head appeared before it. The golem and Burstinatrix both dove into the portal and their bodies welded together to create a female golem with a blaster with crackling purple energy as her right hand appeared in it's place. The golem crouched before Jaden with her arms crossed.

"Here she is! The Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!"

(Evil Hero Infernal Sniper: ATK 2000/ DEF 2500)

"I'm gonna throw down two facedowns and end my turn." Jaden declared as he put two cards into their zones.

"Alright, Here goes!" Jazz drew a new card and looked at it. "I summon the Harpy Lady 2 in attack mode!" A harpy with short, spiky orange hair appeared next to Harpy Lady 1.

(Harpy Lady 2: ATK 1300-1600/DEF 1400)

"Thanks to her ability, any monster she attacks that has a special ability is negated." Jazz explained. Jaden narrowed his eyes in contemplation for his next move.

"With that. I'll end my turn." She declared.

"Alright! Here goes something." Jaden shouted as he drew a card. He smirked and gazed at her with a maniacal grin. "From the shadows emerges a blade that cuts through the path of villiany in search of the dark side of justice. And in the name of the Dark King, he appears to vanquish the black hearts of pure evil." Jaden recited. Everyone looked at him in confusion until his next declaration. "First, I'm gonna activate the effect of my Sniper, during the standby phase, she inflicts you with 1000 points of damage whenever she's on the field in defense mode." He smirked when the golem lifted her arm and shot a dark purple fireball at Jasmine.

(Jaden: 4000/ Jasmine: 3000)

"Now I sacrifice my Infernal Sniper to summon the Evil Hero Malicious Edge."

Evil Hero Infernal Sniper was engulfed in black and purple flames and from them, emerged a tall, bluish-gray skinned, muscular man wearing dark blue leather pants with two leather straps across his chest in the shape of an X and had spikes all over his body. His eyes were covered by a visor that covered the top of his head and was shaped like demon horns. He flexed his arms and the three claws attached to the back of his hands glimmered in the light of the ceiling.

(Evil Hero Malicious Edge: ATK 2600/ DEF 1800)

Jasmine actually looked frightened at how scary the monster looked. "How can you summon something that powerful with only one monster!"

"It's one of his dark powers, when my opponent has a monster on the field, I can summon him with only one sacrifice. He also has a penetration effect so it won't matter what position your monsters are in._(Wow, that sounded dirty.)_ Now, my mighty edge, attack with Razor Necro Strike" He yelled.

Malicious edge grinned and crouched. He chuckled darkly at the Harpy Lady 1 before lunging towards her with his arms out. He slashed with his claws and cleaved the harpy into pieces.

Jasmine screamed as her monster exploded into hundreds of yellow shards.

(Jaden: 4000/ Jasmine: 2000)

(Harpy Lady Sisters: ATK 2250-1950/DEF 2100)

(Harpy Lady 2: ATK 1600-1300/DEF 1400)

"With her gone, your other monsters lose their attack point bonus. I'll throw down a facedown and that'll be it." Jaden declared as he ended his turn.

Jasmine drew a card and stared her opponent/crush down. "Jaden Yuki, You're too powerful to be treated like a mere Slifer, so I will no longer underestimate you." She opened the field spell slot and slipped a card in. "I activate the field spell, Harpies' hunting grounds." The area around them turned into a plain surrounded by forests.

(Harpy Lady Sisters: ATK 1950-2150/DEF 2100-2300)

(Harpy Lady 2: ATK 1300-1500/DEF 1400-1600)

"Thanks to this field spell, all winged-beast type monsters get a bonus of 200 attack and defense points." She declared.

Up in the stands, people were speaking of Jaden's revelation of his new heroes.

"Evil Hero? Does that even make sense?" A Slifer questioned.

"I think it's like they're anti-heroes or something like that. They're still heroes but they're just darker." Another Slifer guessed.

Bastion heard them and decided to answer them. "It's actually a contradiction. They're evil and heroic at the same time, which is impossible."

"I place one card facedown and switch my harpies into defense mode and then I'll summon my Harpie Queen in attack mode." A harpy with flowing light blue hair and blue swimsuit-like clothes with stockings appeared on the field.

(Harpy Queen: ATK 1900-2100/DEF 1200-1400)

"Now the effect of my field spell activates. Whenever I summon Harpy Lady or Harpy Lady Sisters, I can destroy a spell or trap card." She announced. One of Jaden's facedown cards was blown away by a gust of wind. "With that done, I end my turn."

Jaden smirked as he drew a new card. _"She's going on the defensive but that doesn't mean I can relax, she might be thinking I'll get reckless and attack blindly but it might just be a bluff. With two cards facedown, they could just be used to halt an attack or maybe for aiding her for when she summons her big guy. I'll have to chance it."_ "I summon the Evil Hero Infernal Gainer in attack mode!" His black-armored hero rose from the depths of darkness and stood beside his comrade.

(Evil Hero Infernal Gainer: ATK 1600/ DEF 0)

"Now Gainer, attack her Harpy Queen!" Jaden ordered. The hero placed his hands together and began gathering dark flames in between his palms. With a roar, he threw the flames at the queen.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card, Negate Attack, which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Jasmine shouted. The black flames were engulfed by a vortex before it could touch the queen.

"I figured that's what it was. I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn then." Jaden said while crossing his arms.

"Then it's my move." Jasmine declared. She drew her card and her eyes brightened at it. "YES! I sacrifice my Harpy Queen and Harpy Lady 2 to summon my ace card, Harpy's Pet Dragon." She shouted as the two harpies twisted into two tornadoes. The twisters merged and the winds cleared to reveal a red dragon with a golden chain attached to a collar wrapped around it's neck. The chain was held by one of the Harpy Sisters, whom all began petting the dragon lovingly.

(Harpy's Pet Dragon: ATK 2000/ DEF 2500)

"Aw shit." Jaden muttered.

"Now I activate my facedown, Hysteric party. It allows me to summon as many Harpy Lady monsters in my graveyard that I can, as long as I discard one card from my hand and the card I'm discarding is my Birdface." Her field lit up and the birdwomen flew from the lights. Each one gave him a hungry, lustful look.

(Harpy Lady 1: ATK 1300-1800/ DEF 1400-1600)

(Harpy Lady 2: ATK 1300-1800/ DEF 1400-1600)

(Harpy Lady Sisters: ATK 1950-2450/DEF 2100-2300)

(Harpy Queen: ATK 1900-2400/DEF 1200-1400)

(Harpy's Pet Dragon: ATK 2000-3200/ DEF 2500)

"When my dragon is accompanied by his mistresses, he gains 300 attack points for each of them. Add the bonus from my Harpy Lady 1 and he's a powerhouse. Also, thanks to my field spell, you lose all of your facedowns." She cheerfully announced. A large gust of wind blew towards Jaden.

"Not so fast! I activate Threatening Roar, so you can't declare battle for this round and I'll chain it with my Emergency Provisions spell card, now I can tribute my last facedown to get 1000 life points." Jaden shouted. The trap and spell cards took effect before they were blown away.

(Jaden: 5000/ Jasmine: 2000)

"Oh well! At least I can activate this, my Harpy Lady Phoenix formation!" She slipped a card in the spell zone. "Thanks to this card, I can destroy a number of monsters on your side of the field equal to the number of Harpies I have on the field and you take damage for their combined attack power. The downside would be that I can't attack this turn but you've already cancelled that." The Harpies huddled together and began flying in a circle, making a tornado of talons and claws that consumed Jaden's two Evil Heroes.

Jaden covered his face with his devil bringer as he was engulfed by the tornado. Within it, Jaden was covered by the winds and shielded from everyone's eyes. He felt something grab his arm and move it to the side. All of the harpies smirked at him sexily before slowly licking his face and arms. He managed to force his blush down and maintain a strong front as the wind died down and the harpies went back to Jasmine's side of the field.

_"HOLY SHIT! Did that really just happen!"_ He thought with a twitch in his eye.

(Jaden: 800/ Jasmine: 2000)

_"It's a damn good thing that I played those cards when I did. I'd have been toast if I hadn't."_ He thought with a relieved sigh.

"I'll end my turn there. Good luck making a comeback from that." She goaded.

"I've always said that the duel's not over until the last card's been drawn. So I'll be the one to draw that last card." He declared as he drew the card. "I play my Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards." Jaden drew his two cards, making it two cards in his hand. "Now I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards a long as I discard two." He did so and slowly glanced at his new hand. _"Perfect!"_ "Jasmine, I want to thank you for the awesome duel. I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Evil Hero Malicious Edge." His dark hero appeared in a whirlwind of dark energy.

"Now I activate the effect of my Elemental Hero Necroshade in my graveyard." Behind Jaden appeared a spectral image of a humanoid creature with red/black skin and razor sharp claws. "His ability allows me to summon a high level Elemental Hero from my hand without a sacrifice, one time. So I summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge." Jaden shouted as a large golden man covered head-to-toe in golden armor with razor sharp blades along his forearms appeared on the field next to his dark counterpart.

(Elemental Hero Bladedge: ATK 2600/ DEF 1800)

The heroes looked at eachother and bumped their knuckles in greeting.

"Heroes of light and dark standing side-by-side to bring me closer to victory. What's cooler than that!" Jaden shouted as he jumped from one foot to the other in excitement. "Now, Evil Hero Malicious Edge, attack her Harpy Lady 1 again with Razor Necro Strike." The hero let out a sinister chuckle as he charged forward and fileted the harpy before she could scream.

(Jaden: 800/ Jasmine: 1200)

(Harpy Lady 2: ATK 1800-1500/ DEF 1600)

(Harpy Lady Sisters: ATK 2450-2150/ DEF 2300)

(Harpy Queen: ATK 2400-2100/ DEF 1400)

(Harpy's Pet Dragon: ATK 3200-2600/ DEF 2500)

"Now that she's gone, you lose your attack point bonus again." _"I could just attack her Harpy Lady 2 and end this now but this might just be the opportunity for me to bring out the big gun."_ "Elemental Hero Bladedge, attack her Queen with Golden Edge Slash!" Jaden's golden hero leapt into the air and his jetpack shot him towards the Harpy. He cleaved the harpy in half and shot back as she exploded. "Sorry, ladies but I play to win." He apologized to Jasmine and the harpy ladies.

(Jaden: 800/ Jasmine: 700)

(Harpy's Pet Dragon: ATK 2600-2300/ DEF 2500)

"With that, I end my turn."

_"Wow! I can't believe that he actually made a comeback. I'll have to draw and hope for the best."_ "I draw!" She drew her card and smiled sadly at it. "I play the spell card, Triangle Ecstasy Spark. This spell card only works for my Harpy Lady Sisters. It increases their attack power to 2700 for this turn only.

(Harpy Lady Sisters: ATK 2150-2700/ DEF 2300)

_"Which one to attack? He probably has something to fuse with his Bladedge but the Malicious edge might create something even more dangerous. I'll have to take him out."_ "Now with that power, they're going to attack your Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

The Sisters placed their hands together and a triangle of power appeared. It shot a blast of energy that destroyed the-

-smirking Evil Hero?

(Jaden: 700/ Jasmine: 700)

(Harpy Lady Sisters: ATK 2700-2150/ DEF 2300)

"Now that my turn's over, their attack power goes down to normal. Your move." She said defeatedly. She knew that no matter what, the next round was her last.

Jaden drew his card and glanced at her admirably. "You gave it your all and didn't just give up. I like that in a woman." He said, making her blush and meet his eyes. "For your perseverance, you will be given the honor of being beaten by one of my strongest monsters. I activate the spell card, Dark Calling." The black/purple portal appeared on the ground in front of him and from it, emerged the Evil Heroes Malicious Edge and Infernal Sniper. "Dark Calling works like Dark Fusion except it allows me to remove the monsters from my graveyard or on the field from play to summon out my fiend-type fusion monster." The portal absorbed the heroes and a shadow burst forth from it. What appeared was a lanky winged demon with deadlier-looking blades than Malicious Edge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!" Jaden shouted and the fiend roared to signify his appearance.

(Evil Hero Malicious Fiend: ATK 3500/ DEF 2100)

_"With monsters like them, no wonder Jaden's cocky. I'll have to duel him myself now."_ Alexis thought with a smirk.

"Hey Jazz, How about you grab Mindy and Alexis and we can grab lunch after this with some of my friends? My treat." He offered as he reached into his coat and pulled out a cigar for his victory.

_"Wow! I lose the duel and you offer to buy lunch? That's a first."_ "I think we'd like that." She said when she saw Mindy furiously nodding and Alexis rolling her eyes but she still smiled.

"Now Bladedge, attack her Harpy Lady Sisters." The hero shot himself towards them and cleaved them into pieces.

(Jaden: 700/ Jasmine: 250)

"Now go, Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, finish this duel and destroy her dragon with Dark Malicious Blades!" Jaden's monster took flight and swooped down on the dragon's head. He raised his claws and they ignited with black and green flames. He brought them down onto the dragon's head, obliterating it. The monster flew back beside Jaden with his claws still burning and he used it to light his cigar.

(Jaden: 700/ Jasmine: 0)

The stadium was filled with cheers and jeers from the student body and Crowler was freaking about the fact that one of his Obelisks had lost to a Slifer.

_"How can this be! One of my Obelisks losing to that Slifer red dropout!"_ Crowler mentally shrieked.

Bastion sat in the Ra's section of the stands and his thoughts were more analytical._ "Those Evil Hero monsters are something else. Not as numerous as his Elemental Heroes but they apparently have superior abilities or are easier to summon. Figuring out how to defeat them both won't be easy. Good thing I like a challenge."_

_"She wasn't a worthy duelist in the first place. Of course that Slifer slime beat her. Those Evil Heroes are interesting, though. I'll have to get him to put them up to the winner of our next duel."_ Chazz thought with a sneer.

_"So this is his true power."_ Zane thought calculatingly.

"Well, ladies. Care to join me for dinner?" Jaden cheesily held out his arm for her. She giggled and looped her arm around his as Alexis and Mindy slipped out of the screaming crowds. Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion did the same when Jaden gestured for them to join.

(Two hours later)

"Wow, you're a good cook." Mindy complimented. She, Jasmine, Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley sat at the beach, below the cliffs overlooking the slifer dorms. They sat on a typical picnic blanket with a basket in the center of them

Alexis moaned quietly as she feasted on the deviled eggs that were cooked to perfection. _"This guy is amazing! He's got great dueling skills, a body to die for, great music tastes, celebrity sibling but he's humble, he's got a baby niece, and he cooks. He's perfect."_

Jaden smirked and rubbed his head "Well, Sis was on her musical tours from time to time, so I had to learn somewhere. Plus I babysat, so it had to be perfect since she's teething."

"Aww, how sweet. You took care of someone's little baby." Jasmine cooed and pinched Jaden's cheek.

He shook her off and smiled. "Not just someone's, It's my niece. This is her." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open to show them a picture of Kyrie holding Kaitlyn. Both were smiling and giving peace signs.

"Awwwww! Look at her little hands!" Mindy took the wallet and Jasmine joined her in gushing over the picture.

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle as they looked through the mini-photo album in his wallet. The guys taking quick peeks to see the more interesting ones.

"You really love your family, don't you?" Alexis asked when she realized he was spacing out.

He smiled softly. "Most of them, me and Kyrie never got along with our brother. But they're all I have. I've trained in my family's arts for as long as I can remember all in order to protect them. My dad died in a battle and my mom went off the deep end, she tried her hardest to keep me from studying the family arts but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Kyrie had just turned twenty-three, and I was six. She got fed up with my mom and filed for custody and won. She had just gotten a record deal and was earning a pretty penny every concert." He said. They were immersed in his story. "She taught me how to take care of myself and then she got married four years ago and things got complicated." He sighed and looked at the sky as he told the story.

"What was the guy like?" Syrus asked.

"His name was Jordan Kaldone and he was typical. Good man, good history, but when she got pregnant with Kaitlyn, he freaked and ran. Apparently he was just with her for her money and fame. The fact that she's beautiful was just a bonus. He learned of our family's history and took a few tomes for himself and that was the final straw. I hunted him down to get them back and make him pay for breaking her heart." Jaden crushed some sand in his palm while thinking of the man. He looked at the center of the blanket and finished the story.

_(Flashback-one year earlier)_

_Jaden snarled quietly as he stared at the face of his former brother-in-law. Jordan was sitting in the center of a glowing summoning circle with the purple/red lights casting shadows that covered his face, leaving his glowing red eyes the only things visible._

_"It's time to pay for what you've done, you bastard." Jaden screamed and flexed his Devil Bringer._

_"Heheheheh! You really think you can stop me! Your family wasn't worthy of having this power! I'll use it to take what's rightfully mine and you and Kyrie will just watch as I call upon the power of the Ruler of the Fire Hell!" Jordan sounded maniacal._

_"He's lost it." Jaden thought._

_The circle began glowing a bright orange and the center caught fire with Jordan being covered by the flames._

_"Wah! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the flames consumed him._

_"At least he's done for. Now I just gotta clean up his mess." Jaden muttered. The flames grew and, in a matter of seconds, they were the size of a small apartment building. The fires condensed and exploded to reveal a figure standing in Jordan's place._

_**"GRRRRRR."**__ The demon snarled. It stood over thirty feet tall and was lava-orange, ash-gray, and blackish in color. It had four cat-like paws as its feet with a flaming cat's tail. Its upper body was humanoid with two muscular arms and a pair of flaming wings on its back. It's face was feline in appearance and had large horns on its head._

_**"AH, THE HUMAN WORLD. IT'S BEEN A WHILE." **__The centaur-demon mused as it began strolling. Jaden shrugged and walked past the demon like they were just two guys passing eachother in the park. When they were far enough from eachother, Jaden grabbed Red Queen's hilt and snapped the blade onto the ground. He slashed the blade through the air while spinning in a circle, the resulting wind created a strong burst of air that blew out the flames from the demon's summoning._

_The demon took notice of the wind and turned to look at the human with the demonic arm._

_**"HOW CURIOUS."**__ It muttered._

_Jaden smiled and regarded the demon. "Fire's bad for my complexion. I burn easier than I used to, I can't tan anymore."_

_**"IT'S BEEN TWO-THOUSAND YEARS SINCE I LAST SET FOOT IN THIS PLANE. THERE WAS NEVER A HUMAN LIKE YOU."**__ He stated._

_"You wanna make it another two-thousand?" Jaden quipped._

_**"SILENCE!"**__ He roared and threw his arms out to his sides. A mass of flames burst from his body and a large volcanic sword appeared in his right hand. He stabbed the sword at Jaden, who stabbed his own sword into its tip._

_**"WHAT?"**__ Berial growled._

_"I'm unlike anything you've ever faced before." Jaden smirked and shoved the cat-faced demon back._

_Berial seemed to take notice of the sword symbol on Jaden's jacket and he chuckled lowly. __**"AH, I SEE. A MEMBER OF THE INFAMOUS ORDER OF THE SWORD. I WILL AVENGE MY FALLEN COMPATRIOTS THAT HAVE BEEN SLAIN BY YOUR SWORD."**__ He declared._

_"I haven't been a member in a long time. But I've still killed more than my fair share of demons."_

_Berial roared and slowly approached Jaden, who approached just as slowly. Berial attempted a slash but Jaden leapt over it and slashed at his face. Berial disregarded it and continued to slash with his blade. Jaden ducked or jumped over the attacks and he took the time to analyze his opponents battle style. Berial held out his left hand and a fireball appeared in his palm. He threw the fireball into the ground and it seeped down. Jaden quickly began sprinting around the arena to avoid the plumes of flames that erupted below him. He took out Blue Rose and shot a few bullets at the fire demon's face. Berial got enraged and his entire body was encompassed by his flames. He charged forward and Jaden was grazed by Berial's assault._

_"OW! OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Jaden screamed as he slapped his burning left shoulder. He growled and jumped up to Berial's face while his Devil Bringer glowed. He threw his arm forward and a large spectral form of his hand shot forward and grasped Berial's face. The demon shook off the magic hand and backhanded the knight away._

_"Dammit! I can't bust him until those flames are out." Jaden cursed. He took the offense by leaping up to Berial's face and repeatedly slashing._

_**"DIE!"**__ Berial roared as his body was covered by a dome of condensed flames. The fire demon threw his arms out and the flames exploded outward._

_Jaden managed to create another astral arm and cast it in front of him to take the brunt of the attack._

_**"THAT ARM! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN?"**__ Berial questioned._

_"Don't ask. Damn thing drives me crazy, though." Jaden commented._

_"Jaden!" A voice shouted in his head. He looked around to see a blue light coming from his deck holster. He pulled out the glowing card to see that it was Elemental Hero Bubbleman. The spirit of his water hero appeared next to him. "Absorb my card and use my power to destroy this monstrosity." The spirit commanded and disappeared._

_Jaden held the card in his right hand and it began glowing blue. The card became shimmering lights and they were absorbed into his hand. He felt a rush of power within and he smirked cockily at Berial._

_"You're lookin' a little toasty there, big guy. Maybe I should cool you off." Jaden shouted and thrust his arm forward. His palm glowed and a thin but powerful stream of water shot from his hand._

_Berial roared in hatred when his flames were extinguished by the water._

_Jaden stopped the flow of water and his right hand flashed red before the blue cracks began burning with crimson flames. He pulled out Blue Rose and cupped his left hand with his right before firing the two bullets at Berial's face. The bullets impacted and exploded, putting Berial in a temporary daze. Jaden took notice of the demons flames being absent, leaving his body with a red tint. He sprung forward and shot a large phantasmal hand at Berial's face and firmly grasping it._

_He lifted the demon lord into the air and brought him up to his face. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! YOU'RE NOTHING!" Jaden screamed in his face before slamming his face into the ground. Jaden landed in front of the demon and punched his left palm a couple times before creating a giant fist and slamming it into Berial's face, sending him into a wall._

_The demon pulled himself out of the wall and glared at his opponent. __**"YOU'RE ABILITIES SURPASS MY OWN. HOW SHAMEFUL!"**__ Berial announced._

_"The way I see it, you got two choices. You can stay here and die or you can walk your ugly ass back down to Hell. Your call, pal." Jaden offered._

_**"I HAVE FLED FROM YOUR ORDER ONCE BEFORE AND WILL NOT DO SO AGAIN! RAAAARRRR!"**__ Berial roared as his body burst into flames and his head shot at Jaden like a rocket._

_Jaden smirked and cupped Blue Rose with his right hand to blast away the head but several white blurs passed by him and raised their large shields to absorb the impact. The head exploded against the shields and all was quiet until he heard clapping from a single person behind him. _

_He turned to see a man with shoulder-length brown hair and a small beard on his chin. His eyes were a cold and calculating brown. He wore white clothing: a closed white formal trenchcoat with gold trimming and red interior with white leather pants and black leather boots and gloves. Sheathed at his waist was a sword, similar to Jaden's Red Queen but it was gold in color and more sleek._

_Jaden snarled quietly, "What are you doing here, Credo?"_

_"Is it a crime for a man to see his little brother? Especially when he's a threat to his sister and niece?" Credo stated as he stared at Jaden's arm._

_"At least I'm there for them." Jaden shot back with clenched teeth._

_"I do what I must for the greater good, Little brother." He said monotonously._

_"Don't you dare refer to me as your sibling. You lost that right when you left Kyrie and me for this." Jaden pointed at the large suits of armor that were removing all traces of demonic activity from the area. "The Bianco Angelos are made from dozens of human and demon souls. You're sacrificing people and demons to create living suits of armor without actual souls. They're abominations that should never have been made in the first place." He heatedly protested._

_"I don't expect you to approve or understand, Jaden. And your opinion is irrelevant in our affairs. Leave now so we can clean your mess." Credo folded his arms behind his back and gazed at the armors._

_Jaden snarled and walked out of the area after grabbing the tomes Jordan stole._

(End flashback)

"We moved down here and we've yet to see Credo or any of the knights from the order." Jaden finished his story.

"Wait, your brother's sacrificing demon and human souls to create robots?" Mindy asked with a raised brow.

"Not exactly. They're hollow suits of armor that were created to follow any order with mechanical precision. They might as well be machines." Jaden grumbled.

"Jaden, If you don't mind my asking, What other kind of things do they do?" Bastion asked.

"They pretty much perform alchemical experiments on humans and demons. They used a fusion spell that combined several different creatures with items to create pseudo-demons. One was the combination of a sword and a reptile called a Gladius. Another was a sword and a fish, called a Cutlass. Those things were tiny compared to their latest creations."

Jaden pulled out a small tome from his coat and laid it open on the blanket. He pressed his finger on the tip of his right finger until it bled and let a few drops of blood soak onto the blank page. The blood began to shape itself into a white suit of armor that wielded a lance with a motorcycle brake over where the hand held the rod. Over its left arm was a large shield that shifted onto its back to act as wings.

"This is the Bianco Angelo. It's the product of a type of alchemy that sucks the souls out of a living body and stores it into a container. This is a modified method that erases the souls memory of ever being alive. They then place the soul of a ranking member of the Order into it so it'll have a dominant mind, so to speak. It's then combined with the same number of tamed demon souls that give it its power. This next one is more troublesome." The picture changed into a different armor that had similarities to the previous armor. It was mostly a faded gold color and it wielded a large sword that was also similar to Red Queen.

"This is the Alto Angelo, it's at least three times more powerful than the Bianco and it's got the soul of a master swordsman controlling it. They're created to be the lieutenants of the Biancos and they amplify their powers whenever they're in close proximity."

"Jeez, is that all?" Syrus rhetorically asked.

Jaden smirked and answered. "There's one more thing." The picture of the Alto Angelo changed to a black canine-like creature with a dog's skull surrounded by flames. "This is the Basilisk, my own creation. I took some dying strays and junkyard dogs and combined them with roaming fire spirits and some guns. The end result is the loyal fire-dog demon with gun attributes." He proudly explained.

"You combined a dog, a gun, and a fire spirit to make one of the things you hate?" Jasmine questioned.

"I don't like it but it's the only way for me to protect Kyrie and Kaitlyn from Sanctus."

"Why would they be in danger?" Alexis asked.

"Credo answers to the former general of the Knights, Sanctus. An old man with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. I wouldn't put it past him to use them against me once he finds out about my Devil Bringer."

"You mean he doesn't know about the arm?" Chumley asked.

"No, thank God. Me and Kyrie moved to this city after I resigned. Of course everyone else that supported the Order sees me as a deserter. Credo respects me enough to keep his mouth shut but if I even move a toe out of line, he'll sing like a bird and have a horde of knights after my ass." Jaden explained. "I just hope that I'm strong enough to deal with him when he does find out."

The rest of their conversation was halted by a Slifer boy running up to them and bowing politely to Jaden. "My apologies, Master Jaden, but the boat containing our mail has arrived and I've brought a letter for you." He held out an envelope to him.

"Thanks, Jake. That strategy I taught you work out?" He asked as he took the envelope.

"Yes sir. I've won six duels this week. Thank you for your tutoring. Mark's won five duels this week as well." He informed him.

"Excellent. Be on your way" He shooed him. Jake bowed to them all and ran off.

"I never figured you for the teaching type." Bastion commented as he bit into a chicken leg.

"More like the inspirational type. Nothing has made me happier than seeing my fellow Slifers win their duels these past few days. Let's see what I got here." He muttered as he tore into the envelope. He pulled out a small stack of pictures and a folded letter. He put the pictures down and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Little brother:_

_Me and Kaitlyn are doing fine. We've had a few close encounters with some low-level demons but your Basilisks took care of us. We went to an amusement park and Kaity wishes you were here to spend the time with us but I got her to understand how important that school is to you._

_I've gotten your progress report and I'm proud of you for your dueling skills. I wish you would stay awake in your classes but your dueling skills more than make up for your lack of book knowledge. I can't wait until parent's weekend so we can come down and be together again._

_Lots of love,_

_Kyrie and Kaitlyn._

The pictures were of the mother and daughter on different rides at the theme park.

"I can't wait either." He softly finished the picnic and made their way back to their dorms.

(Dr. Crowler's office)

The good doctor was currently hard at work furiously writing a letter that was addressed to an certain individual.

_"How dare that freak-armed upstart show me up in front of my students and fellow teachers. He's getting too popular and his victory against Jasmine has only increased it."_ He finished scribbling on the letter. Once he finished, he folded it and slipped it into an envelope.

He sealed it and placed it down on his desk. He opened a drawer to pull out a tube of pink lipstick and a hand mirror. He applied the lipstick and loudly kissed it, leaving a kiss mark on the flap of the envelope.

"Ah! The big kiss-off! Now I only need to find a way to slip it into Jaden's possession." He gleefully exclaimed.

(With Jaden)

Jaden was currently escorting Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine to their dorm while telling funny stories to get a good laugh from them.

"…And then I had to go to a buddy's house to deal with a drinking problem." He said.

"Your friend had a drinking problem?" Jazz asked.

"No... I was just out of Gin." He sheepishly finished.

They all laughed until they realized something. "YOU DRINK?" They shouted.

"Yeah, Kyrie sent me out for my first drink a few months ago with. The bartender was a guy I saved from a few low-level demons so he didn't squeal. I don't remember shit but that's because there was a smoking hot redheaded waitress that thought I was cute so she slipped a Ruphelyn into my drink so she could take me home with her. But I woke up in my room. In my own bed. With the waitress' corpse on my floor."

The girls froze. He lost his virginity and murdered the woman?

"Yeah, she was apparently a succubus, or sensuous dream demon. I somehow managed to kill her before she got me and passed out afterwards. I haven't gone near a drink since." He finished.

The girls could only stare speechlessly at him for his nonchalant attitude.

He stopped walking and seemed to contemplate something. "I sound like I don't care about nearly getting raped by a dream demon. Maybe I've been doing this for too long." He muttered before spitting out his cigarette butt and replacing it. The girls got over their shock and continued on their way to the Obelisk girl's dorm.

A.N: I'm sorry for the abrupt ending but I'm going through so many funks right now I can barely tell which way is up, plus my grandpa's in the hospital and it going up and down for him. I ask that you all pray for him please.

Please review.


End file.
